One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a ferrule, a ferrule with an optical fiber, and a method of manufacturing a ferrule with an optical fiber.
As a ferrule to hold an end part of an optical fiber, a ferrule is known that includes an adhesive filling part provided with an opening for filling an adhesive, to fix an optical fiber by filling an adhesive in the adhesive filling part. Patent Literature 1 discloses that an endface of an optical fiber abuts an inner wall of an adhesive filling part (recess) of a ferrule, and an adhesive fills from an opening of the adhesive filling part, and the adhesive is cured to fix the optical fiber.